Uchi-Haru-Guardian
by yayangsasukun
Summary: Manusia adalah mahluk yang sempurna. Berbeda dengan manusia setengah iblis seperti... Drakula. Sejarah yang sudah cukup di kenal di Konoha City Dulu di tahun 1824. Madara sang Drakula, yang membantai semua penduduk kota kecil yang bernama Konoha sangat membuat ngeri dan bulu kudu merinding. Begitu banyak yang di siksa sampai darah mereka di jadi kolam.
1. Chapter 01

Title : Uchi-Haru-Guardian

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : DramaRomance and Action

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : Mungkin akan ada dialog kasar! COD (Charater Original Dead)

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Sasuke. Yakni seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Clan Uchiha yang terletak di sebuah dataran tinggi jauh dari kota Konoha. Ia adalah salah satu vampire termuda usianya baru menginjak 218 tahun. Namun, karena di tahun ini ia telah membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan manusia lagi.

Sasuke melakukan aktifitas selayaknya, manusia. Dia tak terbakar teriknya mata hari karena, Sasuke salah satu anggota Clan vampire yang unik. Uchiha adalah salah satu Clan yang memiliki ke unikan tersebut.

Tak terbakar teriknya matahari, memiliki kecepatan yang cukup di takuti saat bertarung melawan musuhnya.

Tapi Sasuke tertarik dengan manusia sampai dia iri, kenapa dia tak di lahirkan sebagai manusia.

Chapter 01

\-- 22.30 PM. Konoha City --

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Aku melirik perlahan tiap manusia yang melintas melewatiku saat aku melangkahkan kaki di penyebrangan jalan Ibu kota.

Aroma darah segar bisa aku cium dari tiap manusia yang di dekatku, ataupun yang berjarak 20 meter dari tempatku sedang berdiri. Malam yang sangat ramai di jalan yang di penuhi lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang-orang yang terlihat sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Konoha. Kota yang cukup padat penduduk, dulu tempat ini hanya kota kecil yang sekarang telah menjadi kota besar yang membuat mata seakan terkagum melihatnya.

Aku terkesan dengan para manusia yang terlihat bahagia saat bersama dengan manusia lain, mungkin itu yang di nama kan persahabatan atau kekeluargaan. Entahlah aku tidak begitu mengerti karena aku tidak pernah menikmati hal-hal semacam itu.

Sayangnya di balik keindahan kota pasti ada cacat nya yaitu tindak kriminal di malam hari, aku tau manusia tak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun tetap sama, saling meremehkan, menghina, dan yang paling tidak masuk akal melakukan hal hina selayaknya binatang.

Aku pernah membaca berberapa buku di buku itu menjelaskan bahwa manusia makhluk yang sempurna. Aku bertanya-tanya apa benar yang tertulis? Apa ini hanya tulisan saja? Selama aku memperhatikan manusia dari sisi mananya mereka sempurna?

Mereka hanya menangis di dalam kesedihan yang mereka buat sendiri atau yang manusia lain buat, terkadang sesama manusia pun saling membunuh tanpa sebab yang jelas. Karena uang, karena cemburu, karena cinta.

Aneh sekali tapi itu juga yang membuatku tertarik dengan manusia. Mereka memiliki kehidupan yang unik berbeda dengan kaumku para vampire, yang haus akan darah para manusia ini.

Wuush...

Aku melangkah pasti ke arah sudut gang sepi sekiranya tak ada yang melihatku, aku langsung berlari sangat cepat ke suatu tempat. "Naruto!" Ternyata di sini tadi aku sempat mendengar suara minta tolong mungkin hanya angin yang tertiup tapi bagiku berbeda.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

\-- Sakura Pov --

"Naruto!" Teriakku memanggil temanku yang kini sedang terbaring pingsan setelah terkena pukulan di perutnya. Malam ini aku dan temanku yang bernama Naruto, sedang di hadang 2 orang berandalan dari gerak-geriknya dan bau menyengat ini aku yakin mereka sedang mabuk.

Aku terus memanggil Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri, aku terus memanggilnya tanpa henti sampai akhirnya mulutku terbungkam paksa oleh telapak tangan yang kasar juga beberapa tamparan aku terima. "Hikss!"

Aku di bawa paksa masuk ke dalam mobil yang terlihat usang. Bau menyegat sangat tercium seakan membuatku sesak dan mual. Sambil terisak aku memberontak tak ingin di perlakukan selayaknya wanita yang tak memiliki harga diri dan martabat, setiapku melawan tamparanlah yang aku dapat juga jambakkan yang amat kasar membuatku meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Sial diam dasar jalang!" Teriakkan dari salah satu berandalan yang mencoba melakukan hal hina padaku. Membuatku diam seketika, ujung pistol tepat di todongkan di wajahku dan tubuhku seakan gemetar melihatnya, tawa kedua bajingan ini sangat nyaring. Rasanya aku akan mati tragis malam ini.

Brakkkk!

Pintu mobil terbuka paksa entah siapa orang itu dia menghajar kedua berandalan itu sangat mudah dalam beberapa menit saja mereka terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Kau tak apa Nona?"

Aku terdiam terpaku melihatnya, dia seorang diri bisa melawan kedua berandalan itu. Aku meraih tangannya saat ia mengulurkan tangannya agar aku keluar dari mobil usang ini.

"Terima kasih"

Dia hanya memberi senyum kepadaku. Aku kembali di mana Naruto pingsan dan seseorang ini membantuku membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit, aku dan orang ini menunggu taksi di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi. Untungnya taksi terlihat dan tepat ke arah kami berdua bediri di tepi jalan. Dia mendudukan Naruto di tempat duduk penumpang. Aku duduk di bagian depan di sebelah sopir taksi, aku tertuju kepada Naruto yang kini sedang tak sadarkan diri dan orang yang menolongku, hanya diam tak bicara apapun.

Taksi berhenti di dekat rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di kota ini, orang yang menolongku itu mengendong Naruto keluar dari taksi, membawanya ke dalam rumah sakit. Saat memasuki rumah sakit Suster yang melihat langsung menghampiri kami berdua dan di susul pengawai lainnya membantu Suster itu. Aku dan orang yang menolongku ini hanya diam menunggu di ruang tunggu, aku hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah temanmu akan baik saja."

Seseorang yang menolongku ini terlihat sangat tenang sepertinya dia yakin kalau Naruto akan baik-baik saja. "Terima kasih sudah menolong juga membantuku.

Dia hanya tersenyum sebagai balas ucapanku dan aku sedikit ikut tersenyum saat ia tersenyum. "Nona kau boleh ke ruangan temanmu sekarang"

Salah satu Sister memberitahuku saat ini aku boleh melihat keadaan Naruto. "Aku lupa bertanya siapa..." Aku berhenti bicara karena orang yang menolongku tadi tak ada di mana pun sampai aku bertanya beberapa orang yang duduk di sebelaku dan orang yang menolongku tadi. Aku belum sempat bertanya siapa namanya? Semoga lain waktu kami akan bertemu lagi.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 02


	2. Chapter 02

Title : Uchi-Haru-Guardian

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : DramaRomance and Action

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : Mungkin akan ada dialog kasar! COD (Character Original Dead)

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 02

Wanita cantik bersurai merah mudah itu sedang menunggu, pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang terbaring di tempat tidur. Wanita cantik itu terus menatap pemuda yang terbaring itu penuh kekhawatiran ya siapa pun bisa melihatnya, dari cara dan sikapnya pasti semua orang tau jika wanita itu sedang khawatir.

Wanita itu perlahan meraih pipi pemudah yang terbaring itu sambil menatapnya, perlahan air matanya menetes melewati pipinya. "Naruto.." Wanita itu bergumam memanggilnya lalu ia berjalan perlahan untuk membuka korden yang ada di ruang rawat itu. Matahari memperlihatkan sinarnya menunjukan bahwa ini hari yang berbeda, hari ini tak akan sama dengan hari kemarin dan hari-hari yang telah berlalu.

\-- Sakura Pov --

Aku melihatnya terbaring di tempat tidur. Rasa sedihku ini sangat membuatku sesak, karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun hanya selalu merepotkannya dari dulu. Naruto, laki-laki yang baik dia selalu membantuku setiap aku dalam masalah tapi.. Aku berharap semoga aku tak membawanya dalam masalah.

Aku duduk di dekat tempat tidurnya sambil mengenggam lembut telapak tanganya. "Naruto cepatlah sadar." Dia teman terbaikku mungkin lebih dari itu karena sikapnya padaku lebih dari teman memang dia pernah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan padaku. Tapi aku tak ingin dia dalam masalah aku tak mungkin berpura-pura menyukainya atau lebih dari sekedar suka. "Pasti suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu yang benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto..." Gumamku.

"Sa..Sakura" Aku melihat wajahnya dan ia mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia sadar. "Naruto.." Ucapku dan ia tersenyum sambil membelai rambutku. Dia benar-benar baik padaku, perlakuannya juga lembut padahal dia laki-laki tapi bisa bersikap selembut ini. "Aku melarangmu menangis tapi kau tetap saja menangis" ucapnya sambil menyentuh pipiku. "Maaf lain kali aku akan berusaha tak menangis lagi" Jawabku sambil meraih tangannya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Clekhh..

Aku dan Naruto berhenti melakukan yang tadinya kami lakukan saat Suster mengetuk pintu lalu masuk, Suster itu terlihat senang melihat keadaan Naruto lalu ia meninggalkan kami berdua, beberapa menit kemudian Suster itu kembali sambil membawa bubur hangat untuk Naruto. Aku meminta apa yang Suster bawa, lalu Suster itu pergi setelah melihat keadaan Naruto. "Waktunya sarapan" ucapku lalu meniup pelan sendok kemudia menyuapi Naruto yang seakan menolak. "Aku tidak suka masakan rumah sakit, Sakura kau tau sendirikan" ucapnya sambil menolak.

"Ayolah buka mulutmu, aku juga tidak suka tapi ini sudah di beri obat agar kau cepat sembuh" ucapku

"Pantas saja baunya seperti obat" gumanya

"Aa.. Ayo cepat kau harus sarapan kau mau cepat sembuhkan jangan seperti anak-anak, ini cepat. Aa.." Ucapku sambil mencoba menyuapinya lalu ia mencicipi bubur saat aku menyuapinya.

"Mm.. Pahit" Gumamnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan mencoba menyuapinya lagi.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

sepasang mata berwarna merah terus menatap pemuda yang sedang berdiri membalas tatapan yang sangat mengerikan itu. Mereka bedua hanya diam tanpa bicara, pemuda yang memilik sepasang mata berwarna merah itu bergerak sangat cepat lalu sepasang mata onyx hitam itu menunjukan warna yang sama.

Di atas gedung tinggi mereka berdua bertarung. Terlihat gerakkan yang tak bisa di terima dengan akal sehat. "Aku tidak ingin kembali." Ucapan yang cukup tegas dari remaja laki-laki yang terus menghidari serangan dari lawannya.

"Hnn.. Jadi kau suka di sini?" Tanya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya sedikit ada kemiripan dari mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Itachi yang cukup di kenal kuat di kaum para vampire.

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Gerakkan yang sangat cepat, aku hanya bisa menghindar secepat yang aku bisa. Di hadapanku ini adalah Itachi Uchiha, dia, Kakakku sekaligus Guruku yang mengajariku banyak hal.

"Aku datang kesini membawamu untuk kembali ke Clan. Jika cara halus tidak bisa membawamu pulang aku akan membawamu dengan caraku."

Padahal aku sudah menjelaskannya berulang-ulang kali, aku ingin di sini menikmati hidupku seperti manusia, aku bosan dengan peraturan Clan yang mengharuskan menjadi yang paling kuat.

"Aku tetap menolak harusnya kau tidak perlu memaksaku"

"Hnn.. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah ketua harusnya kau menurut padaku, karena kau adikku." Ucapnya, lalu menyerangku memukul tepat mengenai perutku, sampai aku terpental, Menghantam tembok.

BRAAKKK!!

"Sakit" Gumamku lalu ia tersenyum

"Kau bukan manusia, rasa sakit itu hanya ucapan dan tidak akan bisa kita rasakan." Ucapnya lalu aku bangun dari dudukku di dekat tembok.

"Hnn.. Kau tidak punya rasa humor" Gumamku lalu ia tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Ayo kita pulang disini bukan tempat kita tinggal"

Aku langsung menyerangnya tanpa jeda sedikit pun dia menepis, menghindari semua seranganku.

Srrkkk... Braakkkk!! Brakkk!!

Kecepatan yang melebihi kami berdua entah siapa dia menyerang tiba-tiba, aku dan Kakakku terpental ke tembok dekat pintu keluar menuju dari atap gedung ini.

"Kalian harusnya tidak seperti ini kita 1 Clan jika ada Clan kaum lain melihat mereka akan tertawa terbahak melihat kebodohan kalian berdua."

Ketua Clan yang selalu memakai topeng aneh, mendekat kearaku. "Kau suka disini, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Ucapnya, aku hanya menatap topeng anehnya yang selalu ia pakai, Kakakku bediri disebelahnya lalu berbisik pada ketua yang paling kami hormati ada yang bilang dia bukan vampire tapi ia sang legenda dan leluhur kami yaitu.. Drakula.

"Jadi begitu adikmu tertarik pada manusia, menarik juga. Itachi, kau juga harus berada di dekat adikmu ini tugas untukmu karena dia akan mengincar adikmu." Ucap ketua, Kakakku hanya mengaguk seakan mengerti. Aku berpikir sejenak apa yang di maksud dengan dia?

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 03


End file.
